


Illegitimi Non Carborundum

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boos need stress relief, Catelyn Stark sucks, F/M, Rude Sansa, Season 8 compliant, bad childhood memories, emotional abuse of a child, post dragon ride, rape threats (past tense), sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Don’t let the bastards get you down. So fly off on a dragon and have sex if you have to. Post dragon ride, Jon and Dany discuss his family and a painful childhood memory. Dany’s POV. Northerners are bitches.





	Illegitimi Non Carborundum

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out as a response to Northern pettiness. May be updated based on future episodes.

It was her favorite sound in the world, his heartbeat thumping steady against her ear as her head rested on his scarred chest. Usually it was in the comfort of a bed, but the need for discretion demanded improvisation at the moment, with so many disapproving Northern eyes boring holes into her since she rode through the gates of her lover’s home. They could not afford to show too much affection or anything but a professional distance, lest his people accuse him of betraying his duty for lust.

 

It didn’t help matters that Jon Snow wasn’t the quickest with words.  His political instincts were sharp in their way, but he was no orator. He simply didn’t have the patience to lecture his people, that they may appreciate the larger picture. He’d kept his temper, for the most part, though when she sat at his side at the high table and her blood ran as hot as his did with every disrespectful remark from a little girl and his haughty sister, she realized it took every ounce of his restraint not to overturn that table and silence those short sighted ingrates once and for all. Had she been more like her father, or even Viserys, she’d have had their tongues. The dark thought did cross her mind in a flash, but she chastised herself and maintained her composure. It didn’t mean she’d forgotten, though. She’d made a note that she would speak to Lady Mormont privately. Ser Jorah’s whelp of a distant cousin, who’d likely not even had her first blood, obviously fancied herself wise to the ways of politics and war. In other circumstances it may have been amusing. But not today.

 

Daenerys had not expected a warm reception. Jon, Lord Tyrion, and Jorah all had warned her that Northerners were mistrustful by nature.  Loyal to their own, as Jon had put it. Only, he was one of their own, and from her perspective earlier, they didn’t seem particularly loyal to him. Dany learned long ago that people are loyal when loyalty suits them. If only these fools realized what suited them now, and it wasn’t their grumbling and murmuring and threatening to abandon their liege. He’d give up everything for them, and had, more than once.

 

_ Pricks _ , she thought.

 

She was, so far, unimpressed with this strange, desolate place, and her sons sensed her unease. They all needed to escape, to fly free and roam, and to her delight Jon took to dragon riding like a duck to water. Curious, she thought, for it was extremely rare for dragons to abide those not of Valyrian ancestry, but somehow she knew that Rhaegal would accept Jon, and she was ecstatic that her guess proved true. She knew well the rush of excitement borne of taming those magnificent beasts, of mounting and soaring through open skies, their worries naught but ants on the ground as they climbed higher and flew faster, then banking and diving and climbing again before descending abruptly and landing beside this glorious waterfall. The thrill was not lost on her lover either, for soon the passionate kisses in view of her curious children were not enough, and he’d grasped her hand and led her to this grotto behind one of the smaller falls, mercifully heated by a hot spring he explained was common in this area. 

 

His cloak was spread over a large rock, flat as a tabletop, where he’d suckled her cunt until the cries of her release echoed throughout the chamber, before allowing her to flip him on his back and ride him ragged, coming twice more, her inner walls contracting violently around his engorged length as his seed spurted inside her. Now she could feel it trickling down her thigh, but she fought the urge to wipe it clean and instead clung to him, his heavy fur draped carelessly over her shoulders. His breaths were still a bit ragged, even as his cock softened against the leg she had flung across his taut abdomen. She loved being with him like this, and in her mind her earlier words reverberated in the quiet; they could stay for a thousand years, no one would find them, and she would not care. Alas, it was not possible, and she understood that this respite may be the last for quite some time, considering her experiences earlier in the day.

 

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

 

She startled a bit at his Northern brogue cutting through the comfortable silence. She inclined her head and pressed her lips to his jaw. 

 

“Of course.”

 

Jon tightened his arms around her and she melted into him. “Earlier in the courtyard when we were talkin’ about my sister...you said she didn’t have to be your friend, but if she couldn’t respect you...what else were you gonna say?”

 

Dany thought it odd. Here they lay naked in the afterglow of their dragon ride and lovemaking, and Jon Snow wanted to talk about his sniveling sister. She puffed out a frustrated breath. Did he think she meant to threaten the Lady of Winterfell? Maybe she did. 

 

“I don’t know. I’m not going to punish her. I suppose I just expected the Lady of a great and ancient house to be a bit more….gracious.  No offense,” she added quickly. It wouldn’t help matters to sow any more discord between Jon and his sister.

 

“None taken. She was horrid. I’ll speak to her later though. She should know we don’t have time for petty nonsense.”

 

It brought Dany some measure of relief that Jon seemed to be on her side. She’d tried her best to be courteous, and as far as she was concerned, any disharmony with the Starks would not be of her making. She nuzzled further into his arms, and feathered her fingers over his bare chest, smiling to herself at the gooseflesh that rose.

 

“Is Lady Sansa always so….”

 

“Aye,” Jon Snow replied.  “Always.” He kissed the crown of her head and she thought she could feel his lips curl into a grin. “She irritates the piss outta me, but when I start getting too annoyed I just remind myself that she’s suffered a great deal. It isn’t easy for her to trust people.”

 

Dany propped herself up on her free elbow. Her eyes were solemn and tears burned behind them. “She should trust you. You’re her brother.”

 

“Did you trust your brother?”

 

“No,” she admitted, her eyes darting around before she fixed her gaze back on him, painful memories tightening her chest. “But did you ever tell your sister that you would have gladly allowed forty thousand men to rape her if that was what was necessary to wear a crown one day?”

 

“No.”

 

Jon’s brows furrowed and he hugged her tighter. She’d never spoken much of Viserys to him, and there was a reason. It would only make him angry, and there was no use in getting angry over pages of a story long since  written. She leaned down and kissed his nose, and brushed a stray curl from his forehead. 

 

“Because you would never say anything like that. You would dare not even think it. You would never do anything to hurt your family, even if doing so meant you stood to gain something for yourself.”

 

“She knows that,” he said after a time. “It’s just….Sansa and I have never been particularly….close. She followed more after her mother, and Lady Catelyn scarcely tolerated my existence, let alone my presence.”

 

“She was cruel to you?” Daenerys shifted her weight and now lay prone atop him, his hands reflexively dropping to her lower back, stoking her damp skin absently. The tenderness of his touch was odd considering the dark look on his lovely face, and she wondered if she would be better not pursuing this conversation, but to her surprise Jon opened for her.

 

“More cold than cruel. Most times she just ignored me. When she couldn’t….well, that’s when her claws came out.”

 

His voice seemed far away now, as far as these unpleasant memories, and Dany watched him intently as more layers of Jon Snow peeled away and he bared his soul to her.

 

“I always knew Lady Stark wasn’t my mother, thank the gods, but I was nine or ten before I understood what it meant that I was a bastard.” His eyes pinched closed for a moment, as though the sting of the recollection was a physical one. He drew a steadying breath and continued. “Robb and I were sparring in the training yard. I got the better of him, knocked him to the dirt. But he landed awkward and broke his wrist. I didn’t even know she was watchin’ but out of nowhere she flew at me, started squawkin’ like an angry hen.”

 

He smirked for a moment and so did she, but then his lips pulled into a frown, the creases in his brow deepening. “She was shrieking. ‘You stay away from my son you little bastard! Get out of here! You don’t belong, no one wants you here!’”

 

Anger curled its fingers around Dany’s throat, bile rising suddenly, and she had to sit up and take a deep breath to coax it down. Were that woman still breathing….Jon seemed to read her, for he stroked her arm gently and drew her back down to him.

 

“Usually when she popped off at me like that, I’d sulk away and cry. But this time….this time it just made me angry. Angrier than I’d ever been. And I swore I wouldn’t spend one more day under the same roof as that woman. So I took a horse from the stable and rode off. Came here, in fact. Father used to bring us here to hunt. I didn’t really have a plan, though. I just knew I had to get away. But I wasn’t as clever as I thought, because my father tracked me down. And that was when he explained it to me. He explained that he’d sworn a sacred vow to his lady wife, and he’d broken that vow, and every time she saw me she was reminded of it.

 

“So I said, ‘Then why did you bring me here? Where is my mother? I want my mother!’ And I will never forget the look on his face when I said that. So hurt, so ashamed. I worshiped my father. Never wanted to do anything to upset him, and I had anyway. But he looked at me and he said, ‘I made a promise, Jon. And we must always keep our promises, even when it’s difficult.’” 

 

“So you came home,” Dany whispered, her fingertips burrowing into his shoulders, the need to anchor him to her and comfort him flooding her.

 

“Aye. Old Nan fed me some pudding, Lady Stark apologized, reluctantly.” He sighed deeply then. “And I made sure to never best Robb in the training yard again.”

 

The dam holding her tears at bay finally cracked, a single salty drop trickling down her cheek. She was loathe to cry, let alone in front of others, but with Jon she had no such restraint. His hurt was hers as well. 

 

Reverently, he brushed his fingers along her cheek. “None of that now, love,” he whispered. “It’s done with. She can’t hurt me anymore.”

 

Dany clasped her hand around the one on her cheek, and lowered it to her heart, the pulse racing against his palm. She could feel his cock twitch in response, and she leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue worrying his bottom lip, teeth nipping. He pulled away long enough to flip her on her back, then lowered himself on top of her, her legs falling open, his hips aligning with hers, his cock begging for entry.

 

“Don’t you worry about Sansa either,” he breathed. “She’ll come ‘round.”

 

The last thing she wanted to discuss just now was his salt and vinegar sister, so Dany arched her back from the ground, the angle of her hips pushing her cunt tantalizingly  close to his cock.

 

“I’m not worried,” she muttered as her eyes locked on his and her hand wrapped around his stiff length. She circled the tip around her nub, the sensation shooting to her core and radiating to her fingers and toes.  “Not about anything but us.” And as his cock found its way inside her, all worry fled her mind, for as long as there was this, she had everything she needed.

  
  
  



End file.
